"Of Predators And Prey, Part 1" A Recreation about Predators and Prey, Part 1"
"Of Predators And Prey, Part 1" A Recreation about Predators and Prey, Part 1 is the 9th episode of the 2 part episode season 1 finale from TheMrHarmonystar's Video Recreations. Plot Five Years Ago, Four Arms and Malware was started the battle. After continuing the battle, For Arms said that Malware is a Galvanic Mechamorph. But, Malware says "indeed," Malware drains Ben's Omnitrix. Five Years Later, Ben and Rook was playing Sumo Slammers in racing action. But suddenly, there's Crabdozer that Ben didn't ask. While he tries to Humungousaur, but Stinkfly instead. Stinkfly uses the goo then it turns to Buglizard and it melts the Stinkfly's goo using it's breath. "Woah! How did you do that?" Said Stinkfly. Buglizard eats Stinkfly, Rook uses the Proto-Tool, and he transforms back to normal. "Eew! Alright fine! Let's see you gonna make a Humungousaur drool!" He tries again to Humungousaur, but Wildmutt instead. Wildmutt and Buglizard are continuing the battle. When Khyber was using his whistle, Wildmutt attracts to a loud noisy whistle that automatically transforming back to human. "What was wrong?" Rook said. "Don't tell me anything about it!" said Ben. "Great. What should've I haven't heard? said Rook. Rook was using the Proto-Tool then Buglizard using the smoke that Rook can't see Buglizard. And it missing the shot. Ben was pat his hand to Rook's shoulder. Ben was bored, Rook was pat his hand to Ben's shoulder making him arrogant, and Rook smiled. In his Proto-Truk, Rook was interview with Ben what he happened to the battle in the parking lot. Rook said that the Buglizard was a predator of Lepidopterran (Stinkfly). While ben watches his symbol of his Omnitrix, which means that the money to offer while he transforms is $14 million. But, Ben is saw the purple dog, but it is a fake of Khyber's dog. Rook's hand was patting in Ben's head. Ben said, "Never gonna have to touching that." Rook was given to offer that he said, "I bet you have $14 million we could." In the Plumber Headquarters, Ben was asking Grandpa Max to captured the alien-scorpion. While the alien-scorpion jumping on Ben's face, he was saw a hoverboard when he used as a kid. Grandpa Max was captured the alien-scorpion and Grandpa Max is cooking for his meal given by Rook. About Khyber's pet, Ben asks to Grandpa Max that he thinks to do. Also, Rook was doesn't talk that Rook was still eating. So Grandpa Max has an idea and it leaves with Ben and Rook. In the Undertown, Ben said, "It could transform so it could be anyone." But, Rook was scanning the alien that he said, "He is clean." Rook is finding the eliminating suspects, but it is said to Ben, "We're suppose to be cool!". But something wrong, Ben and Rook was battle when the aliens are cheering and crowds. But, Rook and Ben was giving up the battle that he said, "Man, you sold out partner if you want to turn it out to be." Khyber was watching Ben. Rook was leaving and he gives his hover board and his hoodie, But he is almost forgot, "Hey! I have been forgot a Plumbers Bagde in there!" Rook throws the empty beverage container and he said, "You are deserving of one!" Rook leaves. And he said to Ben, "Nice." Five years ago, Malware was going to the other planet. Inside the Dr. Psychobos lab, Dr. Psychobos was looking his Omnitrix symbol on Malware's hand. Malware was defeated Ben, Dr. Psychobos said, "You defeated... Ben 10?" He laughs. Malware grabs Dr. Psychobos and it throws to the table. Malware scanning his hand that Dr. Psychobos was scanning the DNA samples. In present, Dr. Psychobos was talking with Khyber. Seconds later, Khyber was bringing back to Ben that he said, "Bring it to me." Ben was searching the other places, but the place was finding itself is called, Pakmar's pet store. When he inside, Pakmar buys the dog whistle. Ben was trying to transforming to Humungousaur, but Wildmutt instead. Pakmar tries the whistle, then Wildmutt eats the whistle. "You eat it, you buy it!" Said Pakmar. Khyber is there at the top. Wildmutt stomped the whistle. "You stomp it you buy it!" Pakmar that he said that Ben is an old customer. Khyber was being whistled and it was transforming back to Ben. But suddenly, Khyber's dog roared and the pets are gone out. But Pakmar has a punishment to Ben and Pakmar leaves. Khyber's dog was throwing Ben, Khyber was introduced with Ben. Khyber grabs Ben and it placing on the wall. "Now I'll open for my handling, myself." said Khyber. When Ben escapes, Khyber was stuck his hand. He said to be introduced. "Ha, i don't think we've been properly introduced! I'm Ben Tennyson, the kid who's about to kick your sorry butt. And you are?" "The last thing you'll ever see." said Khyber. Khyber whistled to call his dog and he jumps. Khyber frees to unstuck his hand. While he uses the Omnitrix, it is not working. Ben grabs the hover board. "Make like a tree and get out of here!" said Ben. "Fetch." said Khyber. Khyber uses his gun then it fall the debris to the ground. Ben jumps to Khyber's dog. "Aww, too bad, too sad!" said Ben. Ben flies to the higher ground with his hover board. "You cannot fight back, little birdie. Hehehe." Khyber shoots his gun to Ben's hover board then, it falls. "So, any last words?" said Khyber. Ben's Omnitrix was being recharged. "How about, bye-bye!" said Ben. He transforms to Crashhopper. "Fight back all you want. There is a predator of every kind of prey." said Khyber. Khyber's dog was transforming to Mucilator, now it changes to Armodrillo. Khyber's dog was transform to Slamworm. It changes to Heatblast and Khyber runs. Heatblast said that the enemies are defeated. "I defeated Vilgax the conqueror, Diagon the destroyer, what makes you think you're even better?" "Experience," said Khyber. Khyber's dog was transforms to Crabdozer, and Pakmar runs. When Ben get's to try with Humungousar just this once, it changes to Ball Weevil instead. "Whoa! This is a new one.Uh, ah...What can I do? I gotta have something going from me other than the power of cuteness." said Ball Weevil. Khyber laughs. "Far too easy." Then the battle was continued. Ball Weevil's ball was being explode. Khyber's dog was transforms to Terroranchula. Ball Weevil's big ball was about to explode, Terroranchula makes the web and it dissapears the big ball. Ball Weevil uses the whistle, and Khyber was shooting the whistle. Ball Weevil escapes from Khyber in the pipe. In outside, "What's the matter, can't finish what you started?" said Ball Weevil. Ball Weevil spits the ball, Khyber dodged the goos and he laughs. While he was transforming back to Ben, he was now already dead and he said, "No..." Khyber grabs Ben and Khyber said, "Yes." Will they happened to Ben when he is captured by Khyber? In the end of the episode, the episode is saying: Category:Episodes Category:Unknown Series Category:Two-Part Episodes